1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multifunction device that can connect to a control device, process media, and produce tickets, a method of controlling the multifunction device, and a storage medium storing a program for achieving the method of controlling the multifunction device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that convey media such as checks, and magnetically and optically read the media while the media are being conveyed, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-255393.
Media processing devices of this type are generally connected to a host computer or other control device. The results of reading the media are output to the control device and desirably processed by the control device.
Tickets printed with information related to reading the medium may also be produced as part of the media reading process in such media processing devices, and the printed ticket may be given to the customer or stored as required. One example of such tickets are receipts printed with an image of the processed medium and information showing that reading the medium was completed. After the original ticket is produced, a duplicate ticket containing information of the same content as the original ticket may also be produced in response to a request by the person that received the ticket or some other reason.
Multifunction devices that have a function for reading media and a function for producing tickets, and produce tickets on which an image reflecting the result of reading media is recorded as controlled by the control device, can reprint a ticket when a control command for reprinting a ticket is received from the control device, but may not be able to produce the ticket quickly due to the operating status of the control device or the conditions of communication with the control device. The product value of the multifunction device can therefore be improved if the multifunction device can quickly reprint a ticket when a reprint command is received regardless of the operating status of the control device or the state of communication with the control device.